


lost in yesterday

by cheble_king



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: ALSO IM SORRY GABRIEL IS SOOOO OOC.... IM CLOWN, F/M, guns too, theres mentions of everything p much canon typical in here... eventually, uhhh nsfw warning??? it starts QUICK lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheble_king/pseuds/cheble_king
Summary: "Aiko, Aiko Vanzetti," she spoke with purpose, with a playful edge to the hard bark of her voice, with a wink and a smirk and Gabriel knew, in that very moment, that he was fucked.--collection of drabbles/mini blurbs about my raphael and gabriel from breach: the archangel job
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	lost in yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She says his name like a sin, like a secret, and it takes what little strength he retains around her to stay silent.

Gabriel never understood the point of miniskirts. Too short to be anything but obscenely provocative, too flimsy to truly be considered much more than _underwear -_ too short to provide any sort of tactical protection, it was nothing but pure and total flamboyance and frivolity.

 _'Aiko wears a mini skirt to work,'_ his mind supplies, cheeky and terrible as always, _'Aiko wears a mini skirt and you can understand that pretty damn well - and when she bends over you can...'_

"Gabriel."

Hot pink and frilled, showing off the supple, toned curves of her long, long legs and the sometimes-there curve of her ass, not that he was _looking._

"Gaaaabriel."

But would it be so wrong to look? It was a fantasy, of course, only ever a fantasy with her, because mixing work and pleasure is just a recipe for - for _disaster._

Or something.

That doesn't mean, however, that he can't imagine trailing his hands up those long, long legs, pressing a kiss to the mesh that covers her skin just next to her knee, pushing up that short, short skirt and --

 _"Gabriel!_ _"_

Her voice (and the snap of her fingers on his face - mask, _whatever_ ) breaks him from his thoughts, and Gabriel thanks whatever deities are out there that his mask obscures what direction he is looking.

He looks quickly up at her, meeting her dark eyes with his own as she cocks her head to the side, smiling softly (not smiling, _smirking._ She never does anything by halves) up at him as she moves her finger to her mouth, hissing as the stinging pain of nerves finally registers - she brings her pointer finger to her lips and Gabriel swallows, inhales deeply and hopes to God he doesn't look as pent up as he feels.

"You alive under that thing? I asked you a question, boss."

"Yes, ah - I am. What was the question?"

Aiko laughs, and it is musical and beautiful, and then her mouth is moving and it takes all of his willpower not to drift back into his thoughts, "Does my makeup look alright?"

 _ **"** You're beautiful with or without it," _he wants to say, taking in the dark purples and blues. He wants to do so much, but instead all he says - stutters, more like - is, "It looks - it's beautiful. On you - yeah, looks good on you."

 _'What the fuck was that?!'_ His mind screams, and he's glad, once more, for the protection his mask offers - because if she could see him, really, _truly_ see him, she'd laugh, and he might just up and _die_ from it.

Because her laughs are a twelve gauge to the chest, a 5.56mm to the temple, a rifle round in the heart, and Gabriel doesn't know if he can survive all the potshots she's been taking, if he can survive keeping work and life separate like this, keeping _her_ separate like this.

Another musical, mischievous, gut-wrenching laugh and he feels like doubling over and screaming into his fist, because Gabriel hasn't been hurt like this in a while - not like this, _not like she does._

"You're _fun_ \- remind me to ask you for compliments more often, Gabriel."


End file.
